


I Need You For The Night

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance invites Bobbi to his wedding to Daisy but she doesn't want to go along so she asks Mack to go with her as her pretend boyfriend. It works out better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You For The Night

The envelope was just sitting there innocently on her counter but Bobbi couldn’t help staring at it, regardless. She knew what was inside and what it was for even though she hasn’t opened it yet.

A knock at her door broke the staring contest.

She crossed her apartment to her front door and opened it, smiling when she saw her favorite neighbor standing on the other side.

“Hey Mack. What’s up?”

“Hi Barbara.”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“Looks like the mailman messed up and gave me some of your mail by mistake.”

Mack held out several envelops for her to take which she did.

“Thanks. Do you want to come in? I just put some coffee on.”

“Sure, Bobbi.”

She moved out of the way so he could enter her apartment then made her way to the kitchen.

Placing the mail down on the counter to look at it later, Bobbi grabbed two coffee mugs and put them down near the coffee machine to wait until the coffee was down brewing.

“Hey Bobbi, what’s that?”

Mack spotted the fancy looking envelope she had been staring at earlier, sitting on her counter.

“Oh that? It’s an invitation to Hunter’s wedding?”

“He actually went through with it and invited you?”

“It’s really not surprising. I’m the one that introduced him to Daisy and I’m still good friends with her.”

Hunter and Bobbi had come a long way since they divorced even though they still fought and he called her names. It was clear that they were better off and happier as just friends. So, she was happy for him.

Mack leaned against the counter, staring at her with a look she couldn’t decipher on his face.

“Are you going to go?”

Bobbi shrugged.

As happy as she was for them, she knew that she didn’t want to go alone but most of her friends were already involved while Izzy and Idaho would be both out of town so they wouldn’t be around to accompany her.

Though, there was one person that wasn’t and she was staring right at him.

Bobbi slowly smiled to herself as she poured coffee into the two mugs and added some cream to hers.

Turning back towards Mack, she handed him his mug with the same smile still on her face.

“Why are you looking at me like that, Barbara?”

“How do you feel about attending weddings?”

Mack took a sip of coffee just as she spoke then immediately spit out when he realized where she was going with it.

“Bobbi…….”

“Please Mack, I need you to be my date and pretend we’re dating. It’s only for one night and I will owe you.”

Bobbi gave her best impression of puppy dog eyes.

Letting out a sigh, Mack mentally cursed his fondness for Bobbi.

“Alright, alright.  Just stop with those eyes.”         

The blinding smile he got in return just might have made up for him getting stuck in a suit.

xxxxx

Mack tugged at the collar of his shirt as he waited for Bobbi to come out of the bathroom so they could enter the banquet hall and find their table.

For a couple he’s never met and only heard his date talk about, the ceremony was wonderful and they were clearly moved by the other’s vows. Though, the thing that stuck out in his mind was the feeling of Bobbi’s hand in his when she grabbed it at some point during the ceremony.

“Oh, stop that. You’re only going to be in the suit for a few more hours.”

Bobbi had suddenly appeared then walked over to stand in front of Mack.

Standing in front of him, she smacked his hands away before fixing the collar.

“There, much better.”

She smiled at him as her hands brushed off his shoulders then his arms, her breath catching in her throat at the sudden realization of how close she was standing to Mack and his rather impressive physique.

Taking a step back, Bobbi looked around to see if she could spot anyone she knows to try to regain her composure.

“I think we need to head inside so we’ll be able to eat.”

“Right, right. Let’s go.”

As Bobbi started walking, Mack fell into step beside her and placed a hand at the small of her back.

Neither acknowledged the sensations the gesture caused.

As the night wore on, they relaxed and enjoyed each other’s company when the bride and groom approached them.

“Bobbi, thank you so much for coming. It means a lot to me, to both of us.”

“Yeah, what she said.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes at Hunter before pulling into a hug then repeating the process with Daisy.

Daisy turned to Mack.

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced, I’m Daisy.”

Mack smiled at her.

“I’m Mack and this was a nice wedding.”

Hunter looked him up and down, frowning slightly when he didn’t like what he was thinking; then he pushed those thoughts away when his wife elbowed him in the side.

“So how do you know Bob?”

Bobbi intervened, wrapping her arm around Mack’s upper arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“He’s my boyfriend.”

Daisy and Hunter’s eyes widened at the declaration as Mack tried to play along.

“Well, it must be serious if you brought him with you tonight.”

Mack and Bobbi looked at each other with soft smiles on their faces.

“Yeah, at least we both think it is.”

Daisy smiled brightly.

“You two make a really cute couple. Thank you again, for coming; who knows, maybe one day our roles will be reversed.”

The couple blushed.

Letting go of Mack, Bobbi walked over to Hunter who had an odd look on his face.

“I’m happy for you, Bob. He’s seems like a good idea. Promise me if he does anything though, I could totally kick his ass.”

Bobbi laughed, catching Mack’s attention.

“Oh I’d pay good money to see that.”

Hunter pouted though he’d never admit it.

“I so could.”

Instead of replying, Bobbi hugged him.

“You take care of Daisy or you will have me to deal with.”

He rolled his eyes.

“First, her dad then Coulson, then Trip then Fitzsimmons and now, you.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I told her the same thing about you.”

Hunter grinned then kissed her cheek.

“I better get back to her otherwise she’ll run off with your boyfriend and then where would we be?”

The pair rejoined Mack and Daisy who were getting to know each other.

“It’s been a pleasure to meet you, Mack.”

Hunter wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I’ll show you pleasure soon enough.”

Daisy grinned before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

“I think that’s our cue to leave.”

“Think you’re right, Bobbi.”

Bobbi grabbed her clutch then headed out of the ballroom with Mack following her.

When they got outside, she shivered as the cold wind made contact with her bare skin.

“Here, Bobbi.”

Mack had taken off his suit jacket then draped it around her shoulders.

“Thank you.”

She smiled softly at him.

When they arrived back to their apartment building, Mack walked Bobbi to her door.

She slowly removed the jacket from her shoulders before handing it over to him.

“Thank you for doing this for me. I know you weren’t completely thrilled by it. I had a great time with you anyways.”

“Hey, anything for you and I had a better time than I thought I would.”

“I owe you one, a big one.”

Mack slowly grinned at her.

“Why are you looking at me like that, Mack?”

“Friday, at seven….you and me are going out.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yeah, figured we had a good time on a fake one that I have to show you what it’s like on a real one with me. You said you owe me so…”

Bobbi moved so she was standing right in front of him and there was no space between them before she placed her hand on his cheek.

Before he could say anything, she kissed him softly for a few seconds before pulling away.

“I still owe you one and I’m looking forward to Friday night. Good night, Mack.”

Mack chuckled lightly before returning to his own apartment, thinking that that was one hell of a woman.


End file.
